Accidental mates
by Flame8096
Summary: Goku accidentally bites the Saiyan prince marking him as Goku’s see if these two can co-operate with Vegeta’s life on the line if they can't learn to love each other


**My oc will be in this her name is fire but it is because it will make the book run smoother this is an au Their is no specific time periods in this book I also don't own the characters except my OC they are younger then they should be by the way**

Vegeta was ready to kill his son trunks was cowering while Goku chuckled holding him back "LET ME GO, YOU MORON!" Shouted Vegeta his tail whishing in the air behind him he was beyond mad he didn't want his tailback he didn't want it at all he was lying this entire time about his tail yeah at first he wanted it but now he'd rather it gone.

His life was a game and he was losing, Vegeta growled angrily and tried to get free Goku in super Saiyan blue trying hard to hold back a super Saiyan blue Vegeta but he wasn't alone piccolo Yamcha and Krillin were trying to help but failing. Vegeta was close to killing his son while Beerus was laughing while whis was chuckling

Gokus stomach growled he was hungry and Vegeta's tail kept wafting in the air looking like food he imagined it was and bit it Vegeta immediately stopped a horrified and angry look on his face while whi's and beerus froze in their spots fire had a shocked/horrified on her face "you idiot!" Shouted Beerus "what did I do?" Asked Goku

"You bit his tail!" Shouted fire whacking his head "owwwww" he groaned the blond was furious and scary when mad she is also stronger then you were but didn't use her power much. "What did I do?" Goku Asked, "you mated him!" Shouted fire furious they froze "w.w.what?" Stuttered Goku "you bit his tail it's considered mating for another Saiyan to bite another's tail!" Said fire "I'll go find him," Said Goku "NO!" Shouted fire she was too late and fell on Goku

They were on a mountain a strong smell in the air they saw Vegeta curled in on himself his tail wafting the sent In the air it was sending goku crazy with lust growled he approached Vegeta whose eyes widened and moved back not used to seeing an animal instead of an innocent soul he couldn't help the moan when you started to pet his tail, it felt so good but was so wrong.

They were married, had two kids of their own wives who didn't cheat on them but yet it was so right Goku's lips on his conflicted feelings welling in his chest he wanted to pull away but goku had ordered him to stay and he had to dominant males controlled the submissive ones. Goku's growl brought him out of his head and he saw fire pull goku away

"No," she said simply as she pulled him away by his own tail keeping the two apart "Vegeta you're in heat you can't think right now," she said simply "and when your heats over? I'll let you choose if you want this or not it's both of your decision but not with this smell hanging in the air" Said fire shrugging she was only 18 years old in human years Vegeta in human years was 28 and goku was 29. Goku growled at fire attempting to kill her by sending a ki blast which fire just swatted away

"When are you two gonna regain your brains?" She asked annoyed as she sat upside down. Goku and Vegeta growled at her and fire simply kept sitting their "I can do this all day" she said challenged them and it was true she could she didn't need to eat like other Saiyans. Goku and Vegeta

Waited bur fire wasn't budging and before they knew it the week was over and they had regained their senses

Vegeta blushed badly as he remembered what happened while Goku looked angry with himself "nothing happened Vegeta" he said coldly Vegeta nodded fire glared she could practically see the pain Vegeta was being put through "I don't like you we aren't mates" goku kept saying Vegeta's tail was whishing in the air and fire knew that was how Male Saiyans acted naturally when they accidentally mate another Saiyan

They killed them

Fire growled, "stop it kakarot!" She shouted as she saw Vegeta shaking his tail stopped whishing in the air and he was staring at the floor the pain, it was too much he started shaking he was burning alive getting cut in half dying slowly oh kami it hurt like hell. Goku growled at fire as she hit him "stay away from my brother" she said standing in front of Vegeta

They glared at each other the wind moving goku transformed into super Saiyan blue and fire transformed into super Saiyan rose powering down a lot she couldn't hurt goku it was just an instinct when a Saiyan mated accidentally kill the accident. Goku Meant none of the things he said fire would kill him if it didn't kill her brother too. Goku charged trying to hit fire in the face fire dodged and she kept dodging as goku tried to hit her

She was better then Goku was but then she got kneed in the stomach she wheezed in a breath as Goku got her face "you've been training" she smirked her eyes turning to black Goku Said nothing as fire started to return the punches and kicks then she hit his stomach and he coughed up blood falling to the ground fire sighed

She picked goku up and Vegeta had collapsed from the pain she felt helpless and flew them both back. Her brother was dying and it was all because of one naive idiot who relied more on instinct then his brain the saviour of earth was going to kill her brother and fire put them both down she stared at her brother for a long time her heart clenching and her throat closing she ran to her room

She wouldn't come out

Goku and Vegeta woke up and stared at each other Vegeta glaring and goku was pale "I'm sorry Vegeta" he said Vegeta growled and stood up "I don't care clown" he said walking off


End file.
